


First You Get

by cabinet_man (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: Clyde's sister is getting married, and with Craig crashing at his place for the time being, he decides to drag him along.Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan's Sister/Original Character(s), Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens (mentioned), Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	First You Get

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my docs as i was cleaning it out. apparently i had plans to make this into something much longer, but that never did happen.
> 
> it's from 2018, and i edited it just a little bit in order to fix a few grammar and spelling errors, but other than that, it's completely untouched.
> 
> ari belongs to me, and the characterization of lucy belongs to an old friend of mine.

Trees and mountains whirred past the window as Clyde continued to stare out it. His seatbelt was too tight and had managed to lock itself in place, so there would be no way that he could even adjust it now. The radio was playing quietly in order to help block out the awkwardness of the car ride. It was July, and they were on their way home after spending a few days at Clyde's sister's new home. Lucy had recently gotten married to her girlfriend, and the family had been invited to the ceremony.

The wedding was grand, but he expected no less from Ari. She’d always been so extra when it came to these kinds of things, and Lucy’s face when she stepped through the Church doors was the brightest he’d ever seen. The reception had been a little over-the-top, what with all the lights that stood for the flag that the two new-weds labeled themselves under, and the music had been carefully selected. But the Dutch food that was presented was Clyde’s favourite part.

He just wished that Betsy was still alive to see it all.

Craig had gone, too, but that’s only because he was spending the summer with the Donovan’s while the Tuckers flew over to Europe to visit Thomas’ side of the family in Ireland. Craig was not allowed to go, due to the sheer hatred that his dad had for him. And the fact that Thomas’ family was not Craig’s family.

But the awkwardness? It was all thanks to Clyde’s father. Sometime during the night, Clyde and Craig had gotten drunk off of each other. They were having the time of their lives, sharing memories about how Lucy would babysit them, and even how she had been forced to drive Clyde to the emergency room after he had broken his arm and leg when his Fortress of Darkness had been invaded by the humans and elves.

Their favourite memory was when they first met Ari, and how she almost had them arrested because they were supposedly breaking and entering. Some lady in an apartment that was supposed to be Lucy’s, clad in military attire and a gun hanging up on the wall while she yelled at them in another language was not something that two nine-year-olds would ever want to be caught up in.

The boys’ faces were pressed against each other as they began to drift off to sleep- Clyde’s cheeks were squishing a bit since he was admittedly a little pudgy- and if either one turned to face the other then there would be no doubt that it would end in a kiss. Roger had to point that out, and the two ripped away from each other faster than the speed of light. Clyde’s face was bright red. Craig’s wasn’t. He just looked disgusted.

“Dad, I have a  _ girlfriend _ ,” Clyde had objected, trying to defend the idea that he was not interested in Craig, or even boys in general. Roger only laughed in response, seeing right through him. He’d never out his son like that, since he was still a closeted bisexual, and decided not to bother him any longer.

Bebe Stevens, Park High’s most popular girl. She was pretty, blonde, and head cheerleader. Everyone was after her, but only Clyde held her heart. Craig would often tease him about it, since they were such a stereotypical couple, and Clyde would only counter it with how their friendship was even more stereotypical. A dichotomous pair somehow clinging together easier than those with actual similarities was something straight out of a movie, but the two would dismiss it. Stan and Kyle had nothing on their best friendship, because they were actually similar right off the bat. Craig and Clyde had to make things work and took hours when they had to decide on something to do.

“Well boys, we’re home,” Roger piped up, and Clyde realized that they were, in fact, parked in their driveway. Two doors opened and then closed, but he stayed where he was for a moment. Maybe he could convince his dad to let him sleep on the couch to avoid being in the same room as Craig. He just couldn’t shake the fact that Craig hadn’t spoken to him since Roger said that. Yeah, maybe he was a little tipsy, but that still didn’t excuse the comment. He’d pretty much hinted towards the fact that they even liked each other like that!

But Clyde might have had some small attraction to Craig, which caused him to be more embarrassed than he should have been. The door suddenly opened and he looked to find none other than Tucker himself. His green eyes bored into Clyde’s caramel ones, and then suddenly the seatbelt was gone and he was being slung over his best friend’s shoulder.

“Craig, dude, put me down!” The shorter male huffed, playfully hitting at Craig’s back to try and escape. But the noirette’s grasp was strong, and he could practically hear him smirk when he said: “not a chance, Donovan.” It was fairly humiliating, because this made him feel even more girlish than he already did- feminine hips and standing at just 5’4 helped with that. He was shorter than Bebe, who was 5’6, and was a foot shorter than his captor. Craig always managed to make Clyde feel that way, constantly commenting on how the brunet couldn’t even reach the top shelf, or even the top of the fridge when he was trying to get his car keys.

The car door was shut, and Craig made his way into the house, still carrying a squirming Clyde over his shoulder.

“Dude, c’mon! Put me down!” Clyde continued to whine as the boys entered through the front door.

“If you insist,” said Craig, and Clyde found the carpet getting closer and closer. He let out a yelp, eyes shut tightly as he braced for an impact that never happened.

Craig was outright laughing at Clyde, who had noticed that he was still dangling from his best friend’s arms. He shot a glare at the noirette, but it only looked like a pout.

“Damn you,” the brunet mumbled, and Craig dropped him down onto the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'll write for them again. but i'm just not sure when that'll be.
> 
> trrain-wreck.tumblr.com


End file.
